Rojo y negro
by Modernity
Summary: Serie de drabbles. Porque ella es transparente como el agua y eso a Sasuke le gusta. Crack!
1. Transparente

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

¿Qué es Rojo y Negro? Rojo y Negro son una serie de drabbles sobre la pareja Sasuke/Tayuya. Una de las más extrañas combinaciones sobre las que he tenido el placer de escribir y que espero que disfrutéis.

**Título:** Transparente  
**Pairing:** Sasuke/Tayuya  
**Rating:** T  
**Notas:** Totalmente crack¡

* * *

**TRANSPARENTE**

A Sasuke Uchiha le gusta observar y oír. A las personas, a los animales, incluso a las cosas. Aún así no ha encontrado casi nada que le haga sonreír.

Últimamente ha descubierto que sus labios se curvan en una imperceptible sonrisa por culpa de una persona: Tayuya. No es que sonría nada más verla, en realidad no tiene nada especial para eso (nadie lo tiene). Sasuke sonríe cuando ella dice palabrotas._ Mierda, joder, ostia, capullo, puto imbécil._ En esos momentos es cuando parece más transparente y puedes incluso leer sus pensamientos con toda claridad. A Sasuke eso le gusta. Es agradable, como una pequeña luz parpadeante en su absoluta oscuridad.


	2. Aprecio

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Título:** Aprecio  
**Pairing:** Sasuke/Tayuya  
**Rating:** T  
**Notas:** Nada que decir, me ha pegado por esta pareja~~

* * *

**APRECIO**

Hay pocas personas a las que Sasuke soporta. En realidad él no es el problema, lo son los demás y sus insoportables manías. Hablan mucho, se pegan como lapas, se creen superiores... Al Uchiha le disgustan ese tipo de personas.

El único ser humano al que Sasuke aprecia (y por tanto, soporta) un poquito es a una chica pelirroja con boca de camionero. Sasuke no sabe muy bien porque pero es agradable estar a su lado, a pesar de que seis de las diez palabras que suelta en cada frase son insultos. Incluso algunos van dirigidos a él.

–¿Qué miras, imbécil? -Le escupe cuando a veces le pilla observándola.

Sasuke sonríe (muy pocas veces lo hace) y ella se enfada todavía más porque no comprende. El Uchiha lo sabe porque Tayuya es transparente como el agua.

–Te he hecho una pregunta.

Sasuke normalmente no dice nada, porque a él le gusta oír y observar y no hablar, pero esta vez siente que tiene que responder.

–Que hayas hecho una pregunta no significa que yo la responda.

Entonces él se aleja y oye insultos a sus espaldas. Sonríe, imperceptiblemente, y siente en sus propias carnes algo parecido al aprecio.


	3. Música

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Título:** Música  
**Pairing:** Sasuke/Tayuya  
**Rating:** T  
**Notas: **Nothing~

* * *

**MÚSICA**

Sasuke la observa, últimamente más que de costumbre. Le gusta el color de su pelo, rojo como el fuego, y ese mechón rebelde que le cruza la cara. Le hace gracia el gorro estrafalario que siempre lleva y, sobretodo, le gusta su música. Tayuya nunca ha tocado para él (y probablemente nunca lo hará) pero Sasuke ha escuchado muchas veces la melodía suave que se oye al pasar frente a su habitación. Es agradable, le relaja y le aísla de todo, como una especie de burbuja de aire.

Muchas veces el Uchiha se sienta allí, al lado de la puerta de su habitación, y la escucha tocar durante horas hasta que la melodía cesa y el hechizo se acaba.

Sasuke se siente tentado de pedirle que toque algo para él pero nunca lo hace (y nunca lo hará) por dos simples razones.

La primera es fácil de imaginar. Probablemente Tayuya le respondiera algo así como: _¿Qué mierda dices, capullo? _ o simplemente le mandaría a la mierda.

La segunda razón es que Sasuke prefiere escuchar la música de Tayuya en secreto. Se embriaga de cada una de las notas en solitario y disfruta en silencio. Si no lo hiciera así no se sentiría bien, no sería él mismo. No sería Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

¿Comentarios? Todo es bienvenido.


	4. Sonrisa

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Título:** Sonrisa  
**Pairing:** Sasuke/Tayuya  
**Rating:** T  
**Notas: **¿OOC?

* * *

**SONRISA**

Sasuke nunca ha visto sonreír sinceramente a Tayuya. Ha visto sus sonrisas de burla (cuando se burla de los demás) y alguna que otra sonrisa orgullosa (cuando hace algo bien y se lo restriega a alguien) pero nada más.

No es que desee verla sonreír de ese modo, en realidad a él eso le importa poco. Lo que ocurre es que estando rodeado de personas falsas y misteriosas, ella es la única capaz de sonreír de verdad (aunque nunca lo haga).


	5. Belleza

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Título:** Belleza  
**Pairing:** Sasuke/Tayuya  
**Rating:** T  
**Notas:** ---

* * *

**BELLEZA**

Sasuke casi nunca piensa en la belleza exterior. Si bien es cierto que nunca sienta mal estar junto a alguien de buen ver, la perfección no es solo exterior. Si analizamos a fondo a las personas podemos descubrir que su verdadera hermosura está en su interior.

El Uchiha ha demostrado muchas veces esa teoría (y muchas otras). El ejemplo más reciente es cierta pelirroja que ocupa una pequeña parte de sus pensamientos, antes vacía. Tayuya no es guapa. La mayor parte del tiempo su pelo está encrespado y cubierto por ese estrafalario gorro que siempre lleva. Cuando se lo quita le quedan unas extrañas marcas en el cabello que le restan atractivo. Sus ojos son normales: tiene un color normal y un tamaño normal (incluso se podría decir que están ligeramente separados). Su nariz no es fina ni estilizada, sino graciosa y respingona. No tiene los dientes perfectos y a veces sus labios están agrietados. Aún así, todo eso, a Sasuke no le importa en absoluto. Es más, le resulta tremendamente trivial.

Al Uchiha le gusta el color de su pelo y le resulta gracioso el gorro que corona su cabeza. Cuando está sorprendida sus ojos se abren y agita las pestañas con rapidez, una y otra vez, con un encanto natural. Su nariz respingona es bonita, como su boca cuando se curva en una sonrisa (ya sea de burla o de superioridad).

Esos simples detalles son los que hacen que Tayuya se gane un diminuto (y casi imperceptible) lugar en la mente de Sasuke que, probablemente, conserve el resto de su vida.


End file.
